


Bad Dragon

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dragon Hank, Dragon Hunter Connor, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Hybrids, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Dynamics, Ridged Cocks, Shotgunning, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: connor didn't mean to end up pinning against a cave wall by a dragon, but sometimes things dont work out the way one plans.time for the dragon hunter to become the hunted.





	Bad Dragon

Connor hadn’t mean to get himself in this situation. Really, he didn’t! But his intentions didn’t matter, not right now, not as he was pinned to the rock wall of a cave. He could feel the heat radiating from the dragon creature’s scaled chest, the flame filled organ beneath its lungs warming the air, though the wall was still uncomfortably cold.   
“Do you  _ know _ why I’ve lived so long, human?” Hank snarls, sharp teeth bared. “I don’t let humans get away after they find my home. You made a fatal mistake coming here.”   
Connor stiffens, the unnatural heat of Hank’s breath sending a shiver up his spine. “I’m not intimidated by a  _ dragon _ . I’ve captured dozens, you’re no different,” He says, despite a growing sense of unease welling up in his belly.   
“Oh?” Hank’s lip curls in a distasteful sneer, razor sharp teeth glinting in the small rays of light that snakes into the dark cave. “Then capture me. Try it,  _ human _ .” He spits the last word, voice acidic.   
Connor shifts, wrists pinned to the cold surface of the cave wall by those clawed hands. He feels the nails digging into his skin and he grits his teeth. He can’t get out of this grip, there’s no chance of capturing this creature while in this position. The dragon knows that, a smug twinkle in his pretty blue eyes.   
His eyes flick up to the wings that stretch out behind the dragon’s back, a show of confidence, of dominance. “Do it.” He blurts out.   
Hank doesn’t reply, blinking as he processes the demand.   
Connor repeats himself. “Do it. If you’re going to kill me, kill me. Another hunter will take my place. You won’t last a week before you’re hunted down and sold in pieces.”   
Hank’s eyes flash, darkness clouding the colours that Connor had been staring into. “I’ve killed hundreds, another hunter doesn’t mean anything to me.”   
Hank shifts closer, wings unfurling more, casting shadows over the hunter’s face. It turns those chocolate eyes dark, almost black. Hank vaguely thinks that the warm brown suited that face better. He doesn’t voice that thought, nor does he think on it for a moment longer. His claws scratch against the human’s wrists, and his lip twitches in a satisfied smirk when he feels the skin give out, blood starting to drip down the human’s wrists, down his forearms. Hank smells the blood, and he feels his mouth start to water from the decadent scent.   
Connor hasn’t looked away, staring defiantly into the creature’s eyes, refusing to break the connection, refusing to admit defeat. This is a freak, this is a dragon/human hybrid, a body that only exists to create materials to sell. Scales, claws, horns, even their meat went for a high price. This dragon isn’t superior.   
His body stiffens, stomach sucking in as the dragon pushes forward, pressing their bodies together. This isn’t the song and dance that precedes a dragon pouncing on their prey. This is something different. The wing movements, the odd look in its eyes, the swishing tail that Connor can just barely see from past the dragon’s hulking body.   
Something is different with this behaviour, but Connor doesn’t understand  _ what _ . He has never seen it. He had seen defensive behaviour, aggressive, submissive, and everything in between. But he can’t identity what was on this dragon’s mind.   
He tenses even more as something presses against his navel, something hard and warm, something—   
_ Oh _ .   
He swallows thickly, heart skipping a beat. Wait, that was—Was that—   
He pulls away as best he can while still pinned against the wall. “What are you  _ doing _ —“ He snaps, face flushing.   
The dragon smirks. “What, can’t you defeat me? You were talking your mouth off a minute ago.”   
Connor has never really been in this situation. Well, he has been overpowered once or twice, but he had never been put in this situation. It is weird, it’s a bit freaky, it...it does  _ not _ make his body react in any way other than a quickening heartbeat. It absolutely  _ does not _ . No, it doesn’t, never, it wouldn’t  _ ever _ cause any reaction—   
The dragon pushes forward with his hips. Their size difference makes the dragon’s unsheathed member push against his lower belly, but the sudden pressure (and the way the dragon’s thigh brushes against his own growing erection) makes his breath hitch.   
“Fuck off.” He spits, though his voice is much more breathy than he had originally intended.   
“No, I don’t think I will.” Hank says, his voice husky. The sudden change in tone makes Connor’s knees weak.   
Hank leans close, tilting his chin up to drag his tongue, slightly rough and warmer than a human’s, up Connor’s forearm, licking up the drying blood that Hank’s claws brought out. Connor tries to swallow, but his mouth is dry.   
Hank steps away for a moment, and Connor instantly flushes as he realizes that the lack of heat pressed against him left behind a small amount of disappointment.   
The disappointment is quickly replaced with surprise as he is yanked away from the wall, then a hand grabs his hip and he’s spun around and slammed back against the wall, stinging pain blooming from the center of his face as his nose connects with the cold stone. His eyes water, and the distraction only leaves him with a split second to realize that the dragon has grabbed the waist of his trousers and tugged them down, baring the dragon hunter. He seems to pale and flush at the same time, both unease and morbid excitement bubbling in his stomach. “H-hey!” He snaps, struggling to push away from the wall. Scales arms rub against his own arms as the dragon presses their bodies together, his ridged cock leaving a trail of slick along the small of Connor’s back. Connor’s hands are pinned to the wall, clawed hands holding them in place. “Get off!”   
A dark laugh nearly makes his legs give out. “I plan to.”   
Connor is stiff and tense, but he doesn’t try to pull away. His cock twitches as the tip of the large, oh so large member pushes against his entrance, smearing it with precum. “Hey! Back off!”   
Hank leans in close, lips brushing against Connor’s ear. “No. I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to  _ beg _ for my cock before you even know it.” His tongue flicks out, licking against the shell of the human’s ear. “You humans are  _ pathetic _ . You all think you’re so much better than us, but you’re the freaks. You fight and kill, you slaughter without thought or remorse. You deserve everything that’s coming to you.”   
Connor has his mouth open to snap a reply, an insult, but Hank pushes his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock past Connor’s entrance. Rather than a retort, a surprised moan comes from the human’s lips instead.   
Connor would never admit that, after gasping for breath and getting used to the size, he pushes his hips backwards in an attempt to take the dragon farther. It is completely unintentional, he doesn’t mean to. But Hank notices. He grins, fangs glinting in the dim light. He thrusts his hips forward. One of the ridges on his cock pushes in, then another, and the human’s back arches, a groan vibrating in the depths of his throat. Hank waits for only a moment before pushing all the way, the lovely sound of a pained, yet aroused groan meeting his ears.   
Hank opens his jaws and bites down, taking the human’s earlobe between his sharp teeth. He tugs, earning a gasp in reply, and then let’s go, moving to brush his lips against the man’s neck. “What’s with the noises?” He murmurs, voice rough. “Don’t tell me you enjoy being fucked by a  _ freak _ like me.” He doesn’t think he’s a freak, he knows he isn’t, but he throws the commonly used insult back in the hunter’s face, no doubt in Hank’s mind that humans are lesser beings than he. He pulls out, his cock dragging moans from the human’s mouth with every ridge that passed through his entrance. He rolls his hips forward, slightly impressed with the ease the human’s body accepted his length.   
He feels the burning heat in his gut—more than the usual fire that stayed nestled below his lungs—get hotter, more intense. He pulls out and slams back into the human’s ass, no more waiting, no more patience.   
Connor all but keen at the sudden force, his fingers curling against the stone wall, nails chipping as he scratches, searching for something to grip, to hold, to ground himself.   
Their size difference was quite noticeable, especially now. With each wet slapping noise that echoed off the cave walls, Connor feels himself be pushed upwards, barely even touching the ground between each thrust. The ridges of the dragon’s cock are amazing, all that he could think about, they were perfectly curved, rubbing at his inner walls. “A- _ Aah _ !” His back arches, nails scrabbling at the rock wall as one of those ridges hits his prostate, sending bursts of ecstasy through his mind. “D-Don’t st— _ Ah _ !—“ He whines, throwing his head back, pure pleasure coursing through him.   
Suddenly, it stops.   
Hank grins nastily as the human very nearly begs for him to continue. He pulls out, one clawed hand slowly letting go of the human’s left wrist. He trails his hand down the human’s arm, his shoulder, his sides, and then he wraps his around around the man’s feminine waist. Connor’s cock twitches at the ghost of a touch, and he lets out a breathy moan, head spinning.   
“Beg.” Hank growls. “ _ Beg _ me to fuck you. Tell me what you want me to do,  _ human _ .” Again, the last word is spat viciously. The malicious tone only heightens Connor’s arousal.   
Connor gasps as he feels the head of the dragon’s cock press against his hole, then it moves upwards, spreading the slick precum up and down Connor’s ass, but never pushing into his entrance. He whines desperately, shoving his hips back.   
Hank lets out a snarl, leaning down and pressing his fangs against Connor’s shoulder. He easily tears through the fabric of his shirt, the delicious taste of blood tingling on his tongue. He tensed his jaw then lets go, licking at the blood that already starts to turn the fabric red. “Don’t ignore me, human.” He warns.   
Connor groans, tilting his head to offer his bare neck without really meaning to. “P-please, please, I can’t—“   
“Please  _ what _ ?” Hank growls, letting his cock just barely brush against the human’s entrance.   
“Fuck me, fuck me  _ please _ —I need—Please, I—“ He can’t form the words properly, mind too muddled with lust to take the time to make it all make sense. “Hurt me, fuck me  _ please _ , I need your cock, I need it—“   
That was more than Hank was expecting, but he accepts it. Who knew this human was such a thirsty little whore? He thrusts forward, burying himself in the human’s ass in one fell swoop.   
Connor lets out a howl of ecstasy, tongue lolling out of his mouth, jaw going slack. There is a pressure, a heat in his belly, a need for release.   
Hank finally closes his hand over the human’s cock, having reached around his waist to do so. Connor whimpers loudly, his breath hitching with every slam of Hank’s hips against his own.   
“F-Fuck I’m—“ His words are slurred, his mind too focused on the sensations of being fucked in the ass by a dragon to really care about pronunciation.   
Hank pumps his hand along the human’s cock in time with each thrust, the wet, lewd noises sounding quite heavenly as they mix with the man’s moans, pleas, and wanton howls. He feels the man tense for a split second, and then hot semen spurts into his closed fist, leaking from between his scaled fingers. Perfect timing.

As the man’s body spasms around his cock, Hank feels his walls break. He comes hard, unnaturally warm cum filling the man’s ass, pumping load after load. Connor moans at the sensation, his legs trembling before giving out. It was only Hank’s bulk pressing against him that keeps Connor on his feet.   
Hank groans as he empties himself inside of the hunter, his throat rumbling. When he finally pulls out, semen drips down Connor’s thighs. Hank notices as he pulls his hand away from the man’s cock, that Connor’s lower belly is slightly bulged, filled far more than it ever had been with the dragon’s cum.   
“Fucking whore.” Hank spits as he steps away, letting the human collapse on the ground. Connor’s legs were trembling, his entire body is still getting over the earth shattering orgasm. His tongue is still half out of his mouth, eyes unfocused as his mind tries to reset itself, to get itself back in working order.   
“Get out of my cave,  _ human _ .” Hank snarls, tail swishing behind him as he walked away. “Unless you want to live out your days as my personal fuck toy.” Hank looked over his shoulder at the human. “Which’ll it be?”    
Connor’s mind locks in on that and he slowly blinks. He turns his head to the dragon, looks his strong body up and down, and opens his mouth to give his answer.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy as heck <3


End file.
